fanaroon5fandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
"Map" is the lead single off of the album "V" and has made it to the top 10 songs on billboard. Writing The song was written by Adam Levine, Ammar Malik, Ryan Tedder, Benny Blanco and Noel Zancanella, and produced by the latter three. Blanco and Malik have previously teamed with Maroon 5 on the songs "Moves like Jagger" and "Payphone", while Tedder and Zancanella have worked with the group on the songs "Love Somebody" and "Lucky Strike". "Maps" is an up-tempo pop/pop rock track, composed in the key of C# minor (with the main chord progression of A–B–C#m - both in the verses and the chorus - and F#m–G#m-G#7 in the pre-chorus), that contains a "breezy guitar lick". It marks Maroon 5's further departure from the funkier sound for which the band was originally known. Lyrically, the song is about "the search for love, particularly a love that has been lost and needs to be found". In the chorus, Adam Levine sings "All the roads you took came back to me / So I'm following the map that leads to Yoo-hoo." Music Videos The band announced the official music video for the song through Twitter and posted a teaser on their official Facebook page. The video premiered on MTV and VH1 on July 1, 2014 and was uploaded on Maroon 5's VEVO channel the day after. It was directed by Peter Berg (who has previously worked with the band on the clip for their 2012 single "One More Night") and filmed on June 12, 2014. The story of the video is inspired by the 2000 film Memento. The events shown in the clip are reversed. The video begins with a shot of a worried Adam Levine, who is seen in an elevator. After he exits the elevator, he runs to the desk nervously asking everyone where the emergency room is. When he finally gets there, he sees a severely bruised, young girl, whom the doctors try to reanimate. Levine then repeatedly asks the staff what has happened to her, but he is then escorted out of the room by two of the doctors (one of them is portrayed by the band's returning keyboardist and rhythm guitarist, Jesse Carmichael). The next scene is a flashback in which Levine is driving his car at a very high speed (going back and forth between the right and wrong side of the road, past the other cars) to get to the hospital. Later in the video, it appears that the girl seen in the emergency room is his girlfriend (portrayed by Tereza Kačerová). She's walking down a street - really upset - when suddenly a passers-by tells her she has to watch out, because a truck is about to get on the road. The girl angrily demands him to leave her alone, but it is too late - she ends up being hit by the truck and helplessly falls to the curb. The video then cuts to what happened earlier - Levine and his girlfriend arrive at a house party, greeted by guests (some of them are played by the other members of Maroon 5: bassist Mickey Madden, guitarist James Valentine, keyboardist PJ Morton and drummer Matt Flynn). While the girl is dancing and having fun, Levine is dragged by another partygoer (played by Maroon 5's tour manager, Shawn Tellez) to another room, where he meets a woman (portrayed by Meghan Wiggins). After drinking a lot of alcohol, Levine finds himself in her arms and they share a romantic kiss. Unfortunately, his girlfriend notices them and she soon goes out of the house, despite Levine's attempts to stop her from leaving. In the next scene, there is a flashback to the happier times where Levine helps his girlfriend decide which dress should she wear and they hold each other as they watch a football/soccer game on television. At the end, all the events shown in the video come together in the correct order - explaining the whole story - and the last shot takes the viewer back to the hospital, where it is implied that the girl had died in the accident.